Virtual local area networks (VLANs) are commonly used in computer networks to collect devices and/or systems coupled to a given computer network into logical groups. Specifically, IEEE 802.1Q has standardized the use of VLANs in local area networks. For example, a company or an educational institution may provide independent VLANs for various groups or departments within a company or university to reflect the organizational structure (rather than the physical layout, for instance) of the company or university.
In order for a VLAN-enabled computer network to function effectively, devices and/or systems coupled to the computer network may need to include support for VLAN-related functionality. Because some devices and/or systems used in computer networks may not have support for VLAN functionality, it may be necessary to provide special support in order to integrate such devices and/or systems into a VLAN-enabled network.